Conflicting Background
by Thunderxtw
Summary: The heated struggle continues between hated siblings Nina and Anna. However,as things get even more complicated when a new nemesis rises to take Nina's life,a deadly scheme is later uncovered that could soon lead to fatal disaster.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

****

**Chapter 1: Reunion **

Half of the hotel room quieted, shrouded by a blanket of darkness, with the other half radiated by a small sparking lamp that sat alone on top of a wooden dresser beside the mattress bed. The pitch-blackness of the sky signified it was close to midnight, and nearly every guest that had roamed the building earlier on was sound asleep, that is, except for one. A lone woman, with long glimmering blonde hair tied in a ponytail, sat and leaned close to the windowsill, clad in a pair of short denim pants that ended at knee level and a tight black shirt rolled up to the chest that exposed her toned abdomen. Her eyes were an icy tinge of blue and her lips were as moist as a ripe piece of fruit. She was Nina Williams, an Irish assassin wandering in a blizzard of her own thoughts.

She gaped at her lightly polished red toenails, clinching a small object between her palm and fingers. It was a locket, a locket of the man she had held blissfully in her heart for many years. Everyday she would gaze upon its dazzling design and open it to see the smudged face of her father, Richard Williams, a man that died years ago at the result of a murder.

Richard loved Nina dearly for sure and could not escape that fact, always appreciating her, treating her like a little princess. His wife, a British Aikido champion, trained her in the fighting art of Aikido and Bone martial arts. Later, Nina perfected her technique and became an assassin as she grew into adulthood just as her father had done. Richard was the only person she really cared for in her seemingly cold heart. No one else in Nina's life was worth a damn, including her sister Anna.

On the digital front of the alarm clock, time blinked slowly and seemed to slow down even more as Nina sipped on her last freshly cold bottle of beer that she placed in-between her open lips. Guzzling the remains of the alcoholic beverage, she tossed the bottle down and watched as it rolled across the floor until it came to a complete stop. Her eyelids started to lower, her body giving in to exhaustion, feeling sluggish. Yawning and stretching her arms up to the plastered ceiling, she scooted into the warm comfort of the hotel bed minutes later and drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep, ready to get a move on her newly scheduled assignment tomorrow.

* * *

**Morning**

The revving engine of Nina's motorcycle started with a heavy jump, as she trusted her leather-coated boot against the lever, grasping and turning the handle bar, and speeding out of the hotel parking lot. She wheeled through the densely populated metropolis of Tokyo in search of her client's supposed arch nemesis, the very target she had received orders to kill. This one would be an easy death, she thought, nice and slow, just as the client had wished.

The Japanese capital was beautiful during the times of morning and even more breath taking at night, transforming into a sparkling city glittered with expensive jewelry. It would be a place worth while to explore if given the chance, but Nina was not in the country for sight seeing or having fun. She had a job to carry out and she intended to do it without hesitation.

The streets were usually crowded with cars piled in heavy traffic, making it difficult to maneuver around them. However, it was morning, with less activity on the road, easing the trip. Nina was thankful, for if it had been later in the day, the overwhelming traffic would have returned. Her vehicle came to a quick stop after turning through a couple intersections.

As she disembarked from her motorcycle's cushioned seat, she strolled into an alleyway toward her destination. Little hunks of trash littered the ground with an intolerable smell that sent Nina pressing her nostrils together with her fingers to block out the terrible odor.

In little time, her unsuspecting target would be within her grasp. She would murder him and collect her payment that the client had promised for completing the job. However, unknown to her knowledge, something came following close behind, stalking her. It was then a sudden familiar voice sounding of empty concern called to Nina's ear, grabbing her attention.

"So, you're going to do in another?"

Nina's body froze instantly after turning around, looking into the dispirited eyes of her hated sibling, Anna. Anna stood leaned against a brick wall in a flashy red jumpsuit with classy-heeled shoes. She had been following her sister since she left the hotel, wanting to close the conflict wedged between them for good. Of course, it would be quite a feat to pull off, her knowing that Nina was not a very forgiving person, but Anna was willing to try.

Slowly, Nina drew a semiautomatic pistol from her back pocket and aimed it at Anna's chest. The cold fire burning in her eyes that came when she saw her sister flickered back into place. She did not expect to see Anna, especially in Japan, but that was of no importance to her. Cocking back the trigger and eliminating the woman that stood in her way was her only focus.

"I just took care of your boss, meaning you don't have to kill anymore. Do not take on any of these murder jobs from here on end. Why don't you start fresh, start over, and live a normal life? Nina, we have fought for so long it has become pointless. Let's end the feud now and stop the madness."

Nina smirked, withdrawing and hoisting her gun behind her.

"You killed my client? Clever," she said, quietly. "I guess you feel now I don't need to kill because of that, huh? Well let me tell you something, stay out of my business! I have no idea how you got here, and I do not care. All I know is that you are about to die. You chose the wrong day to mess with me, Anna."

Nina drew her gun back up and pulled the trigger, firing a bullet straight at her sister's body. Anna cart wheeled swiftly out of the way of the bullet's path and reached in her pocket, grabbing for a pistol of her own.

"Well I thought you'd see it that way, and just to be on the safe side I brought a special friend with me just incase."

Anna yanked the gun out from her pocket and shot two bullets at her sister. Jumping out of the way, Nina dodged the round pellets and ran toward her sister, disarming the gun from her hand and pulling out a double-edged knife to hold at her throat. Anna's hands trembled as she used her strength to push the deadly instrument in Nina's hand away before it pierced into her chest. However, Nina pressed her strength down even harder and brought it close to slitting Anna's neck. Back and forth, they pushed, changing and forcing the knife in the opposite direction. Lucky for her, Anna managed to move the blade away, but the tip of the knife accidentally ended up cutting a piece of flesh from her shoulder. With a loud scream and an angry surge of strength, Anna shoved Nina away and scratched her arm with her long fingernails, cutting deep into her pale white skin. Checking her arm, Nina saw squirts of blood oozing out, as did Anna with her shoulder.

Immediately, police sirens boomed the streets, coming toward the ally, disrupting and concluding the sisterly battle. The sisters glanced at each other one last time and separated, running away in different directions. Nina quickly parked her rear on her motorcycle and drove off just in time before the police showed up, riding down the street and taking another glance at her arm.

"That bitch!" she sniffled.

* * *

Anna ducked away in the shadows of the office buildings nearby and evaded the police, holding her cut shoulder as she cursed her sister's name. Things did not go as she had planned, but she felt she had given it her best shot to try to resolve the conflict with Nina. However, it was not always like this with Anna trying to make peace with her sister. She recalled the previous days of her life from where it all started. 

For years since the days of her childhood, Anna resented her sister. Usually, Nina snatched most of the family attention, received all the affection, and placed in a higher spot above her younger sibling, which would later spawn into a heinous grudge between them. Ridiculed by her family all her life and forced to stay hidden away in Nina's shadow, Anna's surging jealousy grew massively. Day in and day out, she loathed her sister, unable to stomach the love and care Nina had gotten as opposed to herself. Anna's rage had taken a step further after the unexpected death of her father. He meant the world to her, though he did not give her as much love and attention as Nina. Holding so much guilt against her sister, Anna blamed her blonde sibling as the culprit with Nina placing the blame on her instead. A vicious war soon brewed between them, and everyday became like a war zone through the fiery pits of hell. With every time they had an encounter, a fight broke out into a struggle for survival, and with every encounter, nobody won. The result would always be the same, a draw, with both sisters unable to land a crippling blow that would send the other to her deathbed.

Through her life, Anna would constantly meddle in Nina's affairs, often foiling her assassinations. When she was not doing that, she would work as a bodyguard for high- paying individuals. Coincidently, Nina and her seem to meet at every point and turn. Nina would be the hired killer and Anna would be the hired protector. The battles fought lasted for days, months, and even years, but it drove to a halt when Nina disappeared from Anna's life one day. Despite the hatred she had for her sister, Anna would begin to miss Nina over time. Not until later did she decide to want to kiss and make up with her sister, but Nina never showed willingness to do the same.

When Nina had lost her memory from the effects of the cryogenic sleep experiment, Anna tried to help her sister recover it, but failed in the attempts. Around then, Anna plotted to keep Nina from becoming an assassin again, so she could lead a more peaceful lifestyle. However, she did not get what she wanted and Nina returned to life as an assassin once more, while suffering amnesia, making Anna's dream of her sister becoming normal hopeless. In time, they met again, with Nina calling Anna's phone, seeking to piece together her past. The moment Nina saw the feisty brown-haired woman's face, her memory returned, and shots fired from her gun again.

Returning from the flashback and mourning her wounds, Anna retreated to the hotel she had left to pursue her sister.


	2. Chapter 2: Stranger's Assignment

**Chapter 2: Stranger's Assignment**

Kazyua Mishima stared through the thin glass window of his office stiffly, watching the vehicles below pass by the Zaibatsu building he had seized control of from his father's hands. He had stood there for hours, contemplating his next move on several matters. He had to worry of smuggling foreign and illegal substances out of the country, extorting money from rival businesses and organizations, and conducting new test experiments on human beings and animals with the aid of his scientists. However, things did not always go as planned the way Kazuya wanted.

Problems arose occasionally and had tried to halt his schemes, thus having him to decline them until further notice. He had many enemies that wanted him dead for his shady operations as well as critics that spoke out against his brutally violent methods to get what he desired. As an act of response, Kazyua simply would send a problem solver to handle these issues, but it was getting rather complicated for him. Countless times, someone tried to take his life, but the results came out the same as unsuccessful and with sheer consequence that Kazuya would likely hunt down and kill them without hesitation.

"Mr. Kazuya," said his petite secretary, from the front of his tidy desk, "you've been a target in people's eyes for weeks. What do you plan to do about this?"

The Zaibatsu owner snorted, installed within his stern expression. "What else? Kill them. These people need to learn their place and who their dealing with here. I cannot go outside without getting shot at. I have things to attend to, businesses to run. I am all about business and this is seriously business, my business. But it does not matter. I am already plotting yet another solution. Would you believe I am already aware that one of my former killers is within this country? They will be getting a special surprise very soon once I…"

Intrigued, his secretary blinked. "Oh? Who would that be, sir?"

"Nina Williams," answered Kazuya. "She has recently entered Japan by plane. My agents within the airport have notified me about her arrival days ago. I use my agents as my eyes and ears. Though they don't always get things right, they at least give good information.

"The assassin? Here? Well, what is it you plan to do?"

"You'll see. I might change my plans if the good doctor is ready."

Kazuya reached down on his desk and pushed a button, activating an intercom. "Abel, is it complete?"

"No, Mr. Kazuya, it is not done," said a feeble voice. "It will be a while longer before I get the thing up and running. Please be patient."

"You know how I am about being patient, Abel. I'll just stick with what I'm doing now then."

"But sir, give me a chanc…"

"Over and out!" Kazuya boomed, hanging up.

* * *

Once he knew his boss was off the line, Dr. Abel sighed and put a grieving hand over his bald head, as he stood alone in his laboratory, in a vastly dark area, littered with high tech machinery he had created. The doctor was feeling somewhat strange since his last upgrade. For sometime, he knew that his old age was getting the best of him and he believed he would not be able to continue with his research and experiments if he allowed it to hinder his progress any further. Thinking it through and making the ultimate decision, Dr. Abel reanimated himself into a cyborg, so that his age and poor health problems could no longer hold him back from the art of science that he loved. His new body, constructed of mechanized parts, almost made him feel young again. His stamina was unlimited and his strength muscles were far stronger than that of his old body. Forced to work under Kazuya for the past couple of years as one of his top and most knowledgably scientists, creating new experiments that would make the Mishima more intimidating and invincible, Dr. Abel showed extreme delight in working with Kazuya, but, at the same time, disliked his position. But, no matter how he felt, he could do nothing but listen and obey as told. It was his only purpose, for Kazuya at least let him continue with his experiments, research, and other various programs.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Kazuya's office. 

"Mr. Kazuya, sir!" interrupted a voice from the intercom on his desk. "We have an intruder trespassing at the front of the building."

"Then deal with it. You fool!" Kazuya responded to the security officer stationed near the entrance.

Outside the Zaibatsu, a trespasser was moving toward the building, purposely wanting the guards to catch notice of him. More than once, Kazuya's security had forewarned the trespasser approaching them to leave the premises before they opened fire, but he ignored them and continued to move forward despite their threats. With a blasting array of bullets, security fired at the stranger, but he, however, cart wheeled out of harms away and used a Katana like sword he had sheathed underneath his trench coat to slice their weapons in half, rendering them useless. He elbowed the guard nearest to him in the stomach and disarmed the other of his side pistol before snapping his neck with a quick twist. Before long, Kazuya's security guards at the front gate were gone in seconds. Either they were dead or knocked unconscious by the trespassing stranger, a man that dared to set foot on Kazuya's loftily estate without fear. Witnessing a small fraction of his security gone, the Zaibatsu owner pressed the button on his intercom to call for backup.

"Scramble all security squads to the front, now!"

"Don't waste your time, Mr. Kazuya!" answered a voice.

Kazuya peered into the security monitor in front of him and noticed the stranger was talking to him through one of the moving cameras.

"You hired me to do a job for you, remember? Don't tell me you forgot?"

"That voice….what do you think your doing? Get in my office this instant!" barked Kazuya.

The stranger took the gold plated elevator, ascending to the top floor where Kazuya was located. He stepped with one foot out in front and went into the office, smirking and standing before the angry Mishima's desk.

"Do you realize what you have done?" asked Kazuya, furiously. "Did I give you orders to attack my security guards, huh? What is your name?"

"You can call me Enan," the man replied, coldly. "I like to make an entrance when coming into somebody's domain. Nice place ya got here, by the way."

"I don't care about you making an entrance. Do you think you can get the job done is all I ask of you?"

"Certainly. So who's the guy you want me to axe?"

"It's not a he," Kazuya corrected. "It's a she," he finished, putting a photo on his desk. "Her name is Nina Williams."

"Williams? Why does that name sound so familiar?"

Enan picked the image off the desk to a look at it. "Wow, nice. She's gorgeous. Not a bad looker indeed."

"What is it? Do you have a problem doing in a woman?"

"No. It's just, I've never been assigned to do a woman before. This would be my first, but trust me, I'll get it done. Now, where does she stay?"

"That's the difficult part, not I or any of my sources know where she is. We just know she's within the country."

"That's just great! You have me come all the way down here and you can't even tell me where I can find the person?"

Kazuya abruptly rose from the seat of his desk.

"Keep you're mouth shut, buffoon. Don't you dare speak to me that way! Before you go any further with your whining, I may know something that could be of help to you."

Enan displayed a cheeky smile.

"Go on then. I'm listening…"

* * *

Nina sped back to the hotel, the tires of her vehicle screeching against the gray pavement, angry at her sister's nosy interference. She plopped herself down on the futon laid on the tatami floor after coming into her room, sliding the door closed, and placing an icepack against the same arm where Anna had scratched her. Nina then knew that with her sister lurking around in the city somewhere that her job as an assassin would be much harder. Whatever the case, Nina was willing to anticipate the next assignment she received through her sleek laptop computer that lied on the round wooden table by the clattering air conditioner. If Anna were to get involved again, Nina vowed to kill the meddling sister if she dared to stick her nose where, she felt, it did not belong. Loading up a fresh cartridge of bullets into her machine gun cached inside the bottom dresser, Nina clinched the firearm within her grasping hand and pointed it around the room to determine its weight. 

_"Heh, an interesting toy that every girl should carry to eliminate pests," she thought._

She prepped herself for a fight with her sister and doing so would require vast amounts of ammunition and other deadly weaponry. This was Anna after all and not an ordinary individual to take lightly.

* * *

Anna sat along her unfolded beach chair in a pink bikini outfit with a black mesh skirt hugging below her slender waist, smiling as the sun beamed down on her creamy white skin, reflecting its glaring rays off her tinted sunglasses. She was relaxed and happy since her arrival at the beach. It was warm, peaceful, and quiet, an area that drove all the troubles dwelling within her mind away. The place was heavenly, a paradise like no other without any disturbances to distract her from glorious relaxation. She watched as the Japanese children chased after each other playfully, laughing and smiling as they sped away and vanished into the distance. It was nice to see two children playing together and having a good time, but it also made Anna sigh in a deep pool of sorrowfulness, wishing that her and Nina could get along in the same fashion when they were younger. 

"Such a beautiful day to see a beautiful woman does not come often," said a voice that drove Anna into taking off her sunglasses, bewilderedly. Looking up beside her, she saw a man in long swim shorts and a tight red shirt without sleeves. His platinum loose hair fell to the roof of his thick shoulders as he flashed a pearly smile with his teeth. His body had a beefy build to it and his eyes were light blue. As Anna stood up, the stranger could not help but gaze at her shapely figure, the thickness of her strong thighs, the smoothness of her skin, and the lushness of her brown flowing hair moving as the wind blew against it.

"Mmmm. The same can be said about yourself, handsome," she said, grateful for his complement. "By the way, your accent…Irish?"

"That is correct. One hundred percent pure," he joked.

Anna giggled at him for a second and replied, "I'm Irish too, myself."

"You are? I wouldn't have known," said the stranger. "My name is Kieran, Kieran Moran. And you are?" he asked, extending a greeting hand out.

Anna gave a sanguine smile and shook his hand up and down with a clamped grip. "Anna," she said, shyly.

Kieran also smiled, telling Anna he was a tourist that had just came into the country to visit an old childhood friend. He seemed confused and lost when it came to adapting to the Japanese culture, explaining everything around him was too foreign to understand. Anna, of course, had done the opposite and was adapting well to the culture without much of a problem since her arrival a few days ago. Indulging in a conversation with Anna, Kieran asked her to join him for lunch. Anna was hesitant, thinking only of her prior goal, to help reform her sister.

"You wouldn't want a woman like me around," she said with a giggled smile. I can be trouble."

"My dear, I run into trouble all the time. Having some company similar to one's self is all ways a good thing."

However, the man was too hard to turn down so sudden. He was too hansom, too adoring for Anna to just let him leave alone. With that, she decided to join him as he had wished.

"Hang on," she said. "Let me get my clothes and we'll leave. I must admit I'm a little hungry myself, anyway."


	3. Chapter 3: The New Mission

**Chapter 3: The New Mission**

_A little girl sat in the richly green grass alone, shyly watching the excited children frolic about in groups with their gladdened families. For minutes she sat there placidly, feeling exiled, abandoned by her male parent, for he had seemed to take interest in another little girl other than her, that little girl being her own sister. Everyday she would try to draw herself closer to him, but there was always a gapping distance spread between, wedging them apart from warm, affectionate embracement. During the seasonal icy coldness of the hectic blizzard evenings, the girl sat in the corner, chill bumps dispersing all over her frail skin, with shivers running along the sides of her thin neck as she searched for the pleasantness of her father's touch. However, over to her left, she saw her father and sister laying side by side on the soft, velvet couch, cozily warm. Again, her father was showing more attention toward her sister, not giving her the same._

Abruptly, Anna shook out of the fogginess of her daydream, deliberately coming back into reality as her long, silk crimson skirt swayed around from left to right, accompanied by the loud pat of her feet hitting the floor as Kieran and her stepped into a quaintly stylized restaurant, located a few minutes north from the beach area. Upon sitting down, across from Kieran on the soft, tatami pillow placed on top of the Goza Mat flooring, and making an order, Anna folded her refined legs, looking gloomily at the Kotatsu table, running a polished, red nail across it.

Kieran, aroused in suspicion, had asked, "Is there something bothering you?" In regards to that, Anna gave a simple shake of the head and shifted her mouth from a frown into a perpetrated smile.

"Me? Oh please," she said with untroubled confidence. Then she suddenly changed the direction of the conversation, her voice becoming less squeaky and more seductive. "So, tell me about yourself." She gently placed a soft hand upon the hard knuckle of the balled fist he had made on the center of the table, caressing it up and down with a tepid touch.

"I really don't have much to say," Kieran replied with a bored sigh. "And I would rather us talk about you. I am sure your life is more interesting than mine. Explain to me how a beautiful woman like you ended up here."

"Oh, your too kind," Anna said after a sheepish giggle, again flattered by his complement.

"My dear, you look like you have much to tell."

"Possibly, I do. There's so much going on in my life, I don't think I'd want to bore you."

"If that's how you feel, you necessarily don't have to say anything."

Anna scrunched her face, her head nodding a few seconds after.

"I guess I can tell you," she began, heading into the story of her mission, as well as the feud between Nina and herself. "I am here to help a close relative, one who I've known all my life. We have been through a lot here and there. You can say it's been one hell of a ride for both of us."

Kieran folded his arms on the table, his eyebrows declining slowly as he gazed at Anna's moving lips.

"For years we have practically hated each other, blinded by our love of a person very close to us."

"A deceased uncle?"

"No, our father, Richard, Richard Williams. He died one day, somehow, and we ended up accusing each other as the cause for his death. We fought over it for a long time, that is, until my sister suffered amnesia. You see, she lives this sort of depressing, rough life, and I'm doing the best I can to draw her away from that bad side of the road she continues to stay on. During her amnesia, I did what I could to help her come out of that depressed lifestyle, but she would not let me, and she chose to stick with it, letting it conquer her soul."

Kieran raised his head. "Did she ever gain her memory back?"

"Yes, after she called me one day and told me to meet up with her. The moment she saw my face, that brought back the anger instilled within her heart. So many of those hatful memories returned, causing us to fight again."

A lighthearted waiter, with a clean-shaven head that shined as the light reflected off it, then proceeded to their table before Anna could start again. He came up to them with plates in hand and put each meal on the table. After laying the meals of white rice completed with a side dish of vegetables and meat on the table with two added cups of Sake, the waiter quietly left the two customers to their conversation, as he vanished out of sight.

"You were saying?" Kieran said, asking Anna to continue with her story, after taking a light sip of his Sake.

"I don't know what to say. Nothing of what I do seems to work with that woman."

Anna then rested her hand on Kieran's knuckles again, squeezing tightly. "What would a person like you do in this situation?"

Kieran closed his eyes for a moment, reopening them with a blank stare.

"This is my own advice, but you don't necessarily have to follow it. I think you should go to this person, wherever she is at, and try to settle this meaningless dispute. Do you know where she is, so that you and her may be able to solve this issue?"

"She's at the Sun Dragon Hotel, not very far from here. But I don't see why I would even bother going there. Last she saw me, the reaction was far from positive."

"Well, have you ever tried talking to her when she's in a good mood?"

"If you ever met the woman, you'd know that she's never in a good mood. She's the nonnegotiable type. "

"Oh really?" Kieran said, his brows elevating. "Well, I think you could work something out with her. In time, eventually, she should come around and listen to what you have to say. On the other hand, there are other ways you could settle it if that does not work.

"That's right, handsome, you got it. See, I knew you were smart," Anna said, a smile forming over her lips.

Anna finished off her rice before going to the Sake that stood in front of her. Her discussion with the Irish man had soothed her and cleared her mind. She felt that was all she had needed was someone to talk to, someone that made her feel comfortable. As the diamond coated watch around her wrist beeped, Anna had to conclude the exchange.

"Oh, look at that. I have to run. Will I see you again, Mr. Kieran?"

"You might," he replied.

"I might if what?"

"You might if I see you again, that is."

Anna reached into her purse and pulled out a card positioned between her fingers, handing it to him. "That's the hotel I'll be staying at with my room number scribbled on the back." She then rubbed his shoulder after standing up. "You come see me sometime," she added with a parting wink.

* * *

Nina cracked the door of the hotel room closet open, hauling out and throwing on a trench coat that nearly dragged on the floor as she walked, moving narrowly to the table to grab the rest of her items needed for her new assignment. Concealing her weapons within the hidden pockets of her coat, she took one last glance at the sweet smelling room before leaving to ensure she had everything, noting the possibility of her habit to leave things behind during times when she needed them the most. But not this time, for she was prepared and properly equipped, having all the essentials. She went out the door and into the parking lot to start the engine of her motorcycle, but, unfortunately, it would not cooperate as it kept shutting off on her with a spurted cough. 

"Useless piece of junk!" Nina huffed, kicking the motorcycle with her boot.

This would not derail her from her mission, however. There were other ways to solve her problem of transportation. When she spotted a taxi coming up in the distance, she immediately ran into the street, blocking its path as it drew closer. Upon seeing the icy woman standing in the traffic filled road, the cab driver quickly slammed his foot on the brakes, coming to a complete stop. Eyeing him menacingly, Nina walked toward the rear of the vehicle and causally opened the door, seating herself on the fine leather seats. She then removed a semiautomatic pistol from the inside of her coat pocket and pressed it forcefully against the back of his neck.

"Take me eight blocks from up here, to the first apartment building on the left. You either turn your head toward me, scream, or say something I don't like, well…I guess you'll just have to be imaginative in what I'm going to do to you," she said threateningly in fluent Japanese.

A line of sweat ran down the cab driver's neck. He was just doing his job and now he had to deal with chauffeuring a foreign assassin around the city to her mission.

"Y…y…yes ma'am," he said nervously in Japanese as he eased his foot on the gas.

The whole trip through town, the driver was very cooperative with Nina. He did everything she said, behaving in accordance with her wishes, not attempting to disobey the cold woman that sat behind him with her legs crossed as she easefully kept her pistol pointed to the back of his neck.

Japan had a lot to look at in Tokyo and Nina could defiantly see that. There were an abundance of areas constructed for business, shopping, and entertainment purposes, just like any other city, only with different writing and language. But Nina did not fancy them. Of course, it would make a lovely place to go on vacation, but Nina was not on vacation. There was work to do and it did not involve sightseeing, though she had to admit, what she saw through the window was magnificent.

When the taxi reached her appointed destination, Nina opened the rear side door and stepped out, throwing back her lengthy ponytail behind her as it got in the way of her eyes. Slowly, she went to the passenger door and leaned against the open window as she glared at the cab driver, waving the front of her pistol in his face.

"You stay here," she demanded, "and keep the motor running. This should not take too long."

She walked into the apartment complex that stood before her and entered, going up the steps until she reached the fourth floor. Knocking on the third door to the right, she came face to face with a gruff looking, heavy set Japanese man. His face matched the description and picture sent to Nina through her laptop. Indeed, he was the man; he was the target.

"Can I help you?" He said in Japanese.

Nina flashed out her pistol, with a silencer attached to the front, and shot four bullets into his chest, closing the door after the heavy set man fell backward on the floor.

"No," she said, sweetly answering his question, as she turned toward the metal railing to go down the steps.

Outside, the cab driver remained parked by the curb, just as she had ordered.

"Ok, now take me back to the hotel, behind the building," she said.

The driver, again, did as told, gripping his hands firmly against the steering wheel, slamming his foot on the gas pedal, with the engine of his car screaming louder than ever. Upon reaching the hotel, Nina disengaged from the back seat of the vehicle and went to lean against the passenger window again.

"Not bad. You were very cooperative with my demands. You listened and did everything well. And for that, I leave you with this."

The blonde woman pulled the pistol from her pocket and shot the driver in the temple. She then pushed his corpse over and got into the driver's seat, driving the car straight into a nearby ocean and watching it sink below as she leaped out before it reached the choppy waters.

"That takes care of that," she muttered.


End file.
